Starry Night
by fRiEnDsFaNaTiC
Summary: A few minutes in a park with Tristan and Rory. Fluff, and I love it.
1. Starry Night

Why must I write this stupid thing? Everyone knows I own nothing. Never will. Characters do not belong to me. Like Amy Sherman-Palladino really has time to check for a disclaimer on every single GG fic. She has enough to do with her brilliant mind.  
  
Rory sighed contently as she snuggled deeper into Tristan's chest. His strong arms found their way around her body. The two were in a park somewhere. Tristan hadn't told her, and she didn't need to know. Nothing mattered right then, right there. Nothing except them. Nothing except each other.  
  
He had earlier pulled a blanket out of the trunk of his car, holding it on one arm, the other casually draped around Rory's shoulders. They walked around for a moment before settling underneath a tree. Tristan spread the blanket, propped himself against the tree, Rory leaning on him. "Rory?"  
  
"Mmm?" She breathed, closing her eyes.  
  
"Do you believe in fate?" A bit startled, her eyes flickered open and she thought for a minute or two.  
  
"I don't know, Tris." She finally answered. "Do you?"  
  
He kissed her head before softly admitting, "I'm not sure either." Rory picked at his jeans.  
  
"What about soulmates?"  
  
"I believe in soulmates." Tristan affirmed. She tilted her head back at him and blinked.  
  
"You do?"  
  
He stared straight ahead. "Yes." When he didn't continue, Rory opened her mouth to speak, but he suddenly had more to say. "But I believe that we can have more than one soulmate. I believe that there are some people you are just meant to be with, whether it's for a month or a lifetime. Everyone changes us in one way or another. We change people." A comfortable silence fell between the two, both savoring the moment.  
  
"True love." Rory blurted out suddenly, eliciting a chuckle from Tristan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"True love." She stated. "What do you think about it?"  
  
"I believe in it." He bent his head to the side, resting his cheek on her shoulder, burying his face in her hair. Smiling secretively to himself, he breathed in her fruity shampoo.  
  
Her neck chilled at the sensation, instinctively crooking itself to the side, meeting her head with his. Tristan brought his hand up and swept away her hair, placing tiny kisses on her neck and jaw line. A smile washed upon her face and she rolled her head around. "Mmm."  
  
Tristan laced their fingers and stretched their arms out before them. He let go of her hand and moved his underneath hers, softly running the pads of his fingers up and down her palms before entwining their fingers together once more. He brought one arm down and the other back, placing a mild kiss on Rory's hand. "I believe that you can have a true love without the person being a soulmate."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"I believe that this is true love, and that we're soulmates." While he said this, he wrapped their tangled limbs around her protectively.  
  
She smiled and lifted her head to him. "I love you." She purred softly, before capturing his lips with hers and delving into his mouth.  
  
Tristan's eyes were kept closed after the kiss ended. He licked his lips. "What do you believe?"  
  
"I didn't know what I believed in until you said all of that. The idea of having one soulmate, one person to be with for the rest of your life, didn't make any sense. It just seemed too hard. I wasn't sure if all love was true, or even what true love is. But everything you explained makes so much sense to me. It's more real." Rory paused to turn her head into his soft sweatshirt. The scent of the cloth was sentimental to her. She swore he had the best scent in the world. Fresh laundry and springtime and soap . "I believe that we're forever." She glanced up at the stars. "However long that may be."  
  
Through the leafy tree branches, they watched the stars. The breeze shook the boughs peacefully. "Tonight reminds me of 'Starry Night', the painting."  
  
"That's my favorite."  
  
"I know." He referred to the poster he had bought for her a few weeks back.  
  
"Oh yeah." She giggled. "It's so nice and warm out. I never want to leave here. It's perfect."  
  
"I could stay like this forever."  
  
The two teenagers curled up against each other, completely absorbed in each other.  
  
Across the path, and down a little, a considerably older couple watched the young people from the bench where they sat. They surveyed the two with calmness and interest, and familiarity, as if they had once been Tristan and Rory. As if they knew where the relationship and where the people in it were heading. But on that starry night, the future didn't matter. All they had was now. 


	2. Just a note

Geeze, thank you all so much. You guys are awesome. I love you. If I had it, I would give Jen's dress from last night (I love her). A couple people either asked me to continue, or write a sequel, and I was just going to write this, and I was reading my comments over, and a random little image of an older Rory popped into my head, so give me a few days and maybe I will come up with a sequel type thing, or maybe I'll just leave it. I'm not sure yet.  
  
Also, this is just a shameless ploy to get Starry Night up again.  
  
Love you! 


End file.
